Stuck in Troy With You
by GreenNoseRing
Summary: After discovering there's more to Hera's book of memories than meets the eyes, Herry, Odie, Archie, and Atlanta are whisked off to the Trojan War, with no idea of how to get back! Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual matter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yayyy

Author's Note: Yayyy!! Another story by me! I particularly love this story AND this idea. I think that Winter-Rae did a story similar to this, but mine is very different, even though hers was still awesome.

This story is a sequel of sorts to "What I Like About You". Even though the kids aren't in it, and are barely mentioned, I figured the readers, now knowing how I got Theresa and Jay together, need to know how Atlanta and Archie became a couple, because they may possibly be the best pairing in COTT history.

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, alright?

_**Because once upon a time, we were best friends. And, yes, there's been a lot of bad stuff in between. But none of that matters right now. You need me, I'm there. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere**_

**-Random MSN Icon**

I Get What I Want and I Want You to Get With Me

"Attention, passengers, we have now made arrival in the New Olympia International Airport," a voice announced over the plane's intercom, "We thank you for flying Air Canada and hope to see you again soon."

Atlanta adjusted her seat and let out a deep yawn. It had been a long summer vacation, and she had had a lot of time to think about her adventures the past year, especially the week they finally defeated Cronus. It was hard to believe that she was going to be a mother, and apparently sooner than she would have thought.

Even though she had a fun summer with her family in Yellowknife, (which, she had to admit, was a lot less exciting than she remembered), she couldn't wait to get back to her _second _family in New Olympia.

'God, I slept almost the whole way,' she thought. She pulled out her PMR and pressed '1.', which would put her through to Archie.

His face appeared almost instantly.

"Hello?" he answered. Then, seeing it was his best girl friend, he gave a smile of excitement. "ATLANTA!"

"Hey, Arch," Atlanta laughed.

"Where are you?" Archie asked. "Your hair is all….."

He made swooping motions with his bangs.

Atlanta used the screen of her walkie-talkie to see that the front of her hair was all messed up.

"Sleeping on a plane," Atlanta laughed, using her hands to adjust her hair.

"Oh, really?" Archie asked.

"Really," Atlanta told him.

"When does you flight get in?" Archie asked.

"Now," Atlanta answered, "Get Herry to drive over here and pick me up!"

"Will do," Archie said, "See ya!"

"Bye," Atlanta answered. She swiftly shut the phone with one hand.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

About a half hour later, Atlanta walked out of her terminal to the luggage claim.

As she was leaning over, looking for her luggage, when someone grabbed her hips from behind.

Atlanta shrieked and knocked the person in the face with her elbow.

She turned around, posed for battle, when she saw that Archie was lying on the ground, rubbing his nose. Odie and Herry were watching, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ooooo, nice hit, Lanny," Odie told her.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Atlanta gasped, bending down to inspect her friend's face.

"S'fine," Archie muttered, his cheeks bright pink. "Nothing broken."

Atlanta grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Her fingers were tangled up his a second too long after he had been up righted, and they pulled away awkwardly.

"What do your bags look like?" Herry asked, his eyes scanning the stacks of rotating luggage.

"There's two of them," Atlanta told him, "A large black suitcase and a red duffel bag."

"So basically it could be anything?" Odie asked.

"Basically," Atlanta laughed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

After FINALLY locating Atlanta's stuff, the four friends drove down to McDonald's to grab some dinner. And, as usual, eating with three messy boys was no picnic.

"Can someone pass me some salt?" Herry asked, spewing a bunch of chewed-up of fries at Atlanta

"Eeeeeewwww!" the red-head laughed, covering her face with the food tray.

"Dude, manners! We're entertaining a _lady_ here," Odie said.

"You sound like Neil," Archie complained, tossing a napkin at him.

"Oh my God, you do!" Atlanta snorted.

Odie smirked and slurped his milkshake.

Herry mumbled something through a mouthful of foods.

"Herry…" Atlanta said slowly, "Chew, swallow."

Herry finished eating his food and gulped it down.

"All done!" he announced, pointing into his mouth.

"Good boy," Atlanta giggled, patting his head "Now what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask what you've all been up to this summer," Herry told the group.

"You've all been at the dorm how many days, and you still haven't talked about the past two months?" Atlanta asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

The guys just shrugged.

"Boys," Atlanta groaned.

"I went to summer school," Odie offered.

Atlanta nearly choked on her milkshake.

"Summer school?" she practically screamed, "YOU?"

"I never said I was TAKING anything," Odie snapped, "It was an elementary school summer school. I helped teach."

"Awesome, dude!" Herry cheered, holding up his hand. Odie high-fived it.

"That's pretty cool, Odie," Archie told him.

Odie smiled.

"_I_ went to summer camp," Atlanta jokingly bragged.

"I was a _counselor_ at a summer camp," Archie bested her.

"_I_ went to the store!" Herry gloated.

The others laughed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Home sweet home," Herry announced as they stepped into the empty brownstone.

"It's great to be back," Atlanta said, breathing in the house's scent. The building hadn't changed. The furniture all in place, floors polished thanks to Athena, and dorky pictures of all of them littered the walls. The only difference was a huge banner hanging in the hallway, with "WELCOME BACK, ATLANTA!" written on it in purple marker.

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room," she told the guys.

Atlanta walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, once there, she threw her bags on the floor and collapsed on her bed.

"It's good to be home," she muttered.

Someone knocked on the door and Atlanta leaped up in surprise.

"Come in!" she called.

Archie opened the door and walked into the room. Atlanta wasn't surprised it was him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

They both stood there uncomfortably for a few minutes, hands stuffed in their pockets.

"Sit down," Atlanta offered, gesturing towards her bed.

Archie grinned, glad that the awkward moment was over, and sat down. Atlanta sat next to him, crossing her legs beneath herself.

"So, how _was_ that summer camp you told us about?" Archie asked curiously.

"Fine," Atlanta answered, "How was being a _counselor_ at one?" She made air quotes around the word 'counselor'.

"Fine," Archie chuckled, "Being in charge of something made me feel much empowered."

"Archie in charge," Atlanta shuddered, "Scary thought."

"Shut up," he smirked.

"Why don't you, Mr. Feeble Heel?" Atlanta joked.

Archie leaned over and clasped her in a noogie.

"How's this for feeble?" he asked.

"No!" Atlanta screamed with laughter, "Stop it!"

Archie eventually let up and got off Atlanta's bed, looking at the clock programmed into his PMR.

"Oh crap," he told his friend, "I have to go. Ares wants me for a back-to-school training session."

"Have fun," Atlanta smirked.

Archie chuckled and walked out of the room. Atlanta was about to start unpacking when her purple-haired friend stuck his head back into the door.

"What is it now?" she asked, tapping her foot in mock-annoyance.

"Nothing," Archie told her, "I just wanted to say that I really missed you this summer."

"I really missed you, too, Arch," Atlanta smiled.

Archie stood there for a second before saying: "Okay then, see ya later."

"See ya," Atlanta said.

_Was it a pretty good first chapter? They won't actually go to Troy for a little while, so sit tight. I want to get as much mileage as I can from the Archie/Atlanta best friends/secret crush relationship before I have to separate them later on in the story. Ha ha. Just wanted to let you know. Hope you like the story so far._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter is a story I wrote on the Class of the Titans Australian forum, but I decided to add it as a chapter in Troy because it fit in kind of well

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

_**See the man with the lonely eyes. Take his hand, you'll be surprised.**_

**-The Goo Goo Dolls**

Give a Little Bit of Your Love to Me

It had been a blur of events the past few days. Jay, Theresa, and Neil had arrived back, which caused much happiness to the rest of the team, particularly Atlanta, who didn't like being the only girl too much.

But the glory of being reunited had quickly faded, and now it was time to get back to school.

Theresa's first task was to go shopping for new school clothes. Atlanta wasn't too eager to tag along, considering her old clothes were just fine, thank you.

This of course, to Theresa, was an even more urgent reason to drag her friend to the mall.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"No, Terri," Atlanta begged as the ginger-haired girl pushed her inside the doors of the New Olympia Shopping Centre.

"It's for the best, Atlanta," Theresa insisted, "I'm going to totally transform you. You're going to be totally gorgeous. Not your usual fashion freak."

"Did I hear a compliment in there someplace?" Atlanta asked sarcastically.

"Just trust me," Theresa sighed.

"Fine," Atlanta groaned.

"Besides, the guys are meeting us here later, so you can play arcade games, buy some sports equipment, all that crap," Theresa told her.

"You're so considerate," Atlanta laughed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

It had been a very productive morning. The two girls had gone to more stores than both of them could count, and Theresa had managed to find many outfits that she thought would look "perfect" in, as well as some for Atlanta.

Atlanta felt the need to disagree.

At one 'o' clock, the two friends walked to the food court to meet the boys.

The guys were sitting at the group's usual table, already eating lunch.

"What, you couldn't wait for us?" Atlanta asked, annoyed, plopping down at the seat nearest to her and reaching over to steal one of Archie's onion rings.

"Hey!" Archie whined.

"Mmm-blah!" Atlanta said to him, sticking her tongue out, showing him the mashed up food.

"You're gross," Archie told her. Atlanta reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, but you know you love me," Atlanta chuckled.

Archie turned bright red, and everyone was quiet for a minute. Atlanta's obliviousness to Archie's affections always seemed to cause an awkward moment now and again.

Herry interrupted the silence by burping.

"Ugh, dude!" Neil shrieked.

"Herry, does this need to be a repeat of what happened at McDonald's?" Odie asked.

Herry smiled and leaned back in his chair, obviously pleased with himself.

"Thanks, man," Archie whispered to his friend.

"No problem, dude," Herry whispered back.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Theresa, on the other hand, had no romantic troubles of her own. She and Jay had been going strong for about three months now, and she had even visited him over the summer. His mother had exclaimed words of joy over her, calling Theresa "a fine young lady" and a "classic Greek beauty".

The only problem now was, with seven of them (plus Athena), all crammed under the same roof again, there was no room for her and Jay to be alone together.

School was the day after tomorrow, and Theresa was on a mission to find the leader. She finally found her boyfriend nestled in his favorite easy chair, a copy of _The Iliad _in his hands. Theresa walked up and snatched it away playfully.

"Hey!" Jay cried, pretending to care, but was actually very excited to see her.

"You've read this book a thousand times over!" Theresa told him, tossing the novel on the coffee table. "I've got a surprise for you!"

She grabbed his hand, and led the boy outside to the backyard, where the sun was setting slowly, and two sleeping bags had been set up close to one another.

"I thought we could have a camp out," Theresa explained, shuffling her feet nervously.

Jay smiled in delight and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That sounds like a great idea."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Jay and Theresa were about five minutes into their sleepover when the rest of the team piled out, all carrying sleeping equipment.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked Herry as the muscular boy rolled out his sleeping bag, placing his teddy bear carefully on top of his pillow.

"This was a great idea!" Odie exclaimed as he too, got his sleeping area set up. Neil nodded in agreement as he carefully laid his pure silk sleeping bag in a non-wet area.

Atlanta and Archie, however, weren't setting up their things. They had their eyes on a bigger prize.

"Shotty hammock!" Atlanta called, making a beeline across the lawn. Archie shook his head and pushed the small girl out of the way.

"No way, Atlanta!" he said, frustrated. "I already called it first!"

Atlanta shook out her stumble and ran past her friend. "Too bad, I'm faster!"

Archie pushed her again, this time causing Atlanta to fall to the ground. "Too bad, I'm stronger!"

A few seconds later, they were neck and neck, each making it to the hanging bed at the same time. Both teenagers flopped onto the hammock, pulling their sleeping bags over themselves like blankets.

"I'm not moving," Atlanta said, sticking her tongue out at Archie.

"Neither am I," Archie told her, trying to shove Atlanta off at the same time, but to no avail.

"Then I guess we're sharing, Archibald," Atlanta chuckled, pulling her sleeping bag closer to her chin. Archie turned pink again.

'_Curse me and my certainty to blush whenever she's around,' _Archie thought, furious to himself, and silently hoping Atlanta wasn't seeing the color of his face.

"Archie, are you feeling okay?" Atlanta asked concerndley as she sat upright. "Your face is turning all red."

_Crap_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

About an hour and a half later, the whole team was asleep, with the exception of Archie. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was sharing a bed with the girl of his dreams.

'_Oh gods,' _he thought, _'I can't…touch her. I have to move away. If I go any closer, my hand will be on her stomach, and she'll think I'm this big, crazy molester. Oh my Jesus. Oh my Jesus. Her leg. Her leg is touching mine. Oh my Jesus.'_

Archie began to carefully move away, as to not wake up his sleeping friend. But in doing so, he managed to flip the hammock over, taking him and Atlanta with it.

"Um…..okay, Archie," Atlanta mumbled, rubbing her sore backside. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yes," Archie quickly lied. "Sorry for waking you up."

Atlanta's eyes immediately turned softer. "It's okay," she told him, smiling. "And don't worry. If there's any more monsters in your dreams, I'll be right here."

Archie laughed at his friends corniness and helped her back up into the hammock. A few minutes later, both of them fell asleep, silently slipping into their own peaceful dreamlands.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. You should know this by now.

_**And I'll be everything that I wanna be**_

_**I am confidence and in insecurity**_

_**I am voice yet waiting to heard**_

_**I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world**_

**-Superchick**

Some People See the Revolution, but Most Only See the Girl

Archie could hear a thundering noise from above his head. In any other house, the family would think it was thunder. But in this house, it was different.

Atlanta was coming down for breakfast.

"Morning," she said, walking over to the table and snatching the piece of toast in Archie's hand.

"Hey!" Archie snapped, "I was going to eat that, ya know!" The red-head giggled and proceeded to take a long gulp from her friend's orange juice.

"God, Lan," Archie muttered. Atlanta responded by uttering a long burp, making Herry laugh so hard he began to choke on his pancakes.

"Very lady-like," Archie smirked.

Atlanta smiled stuck out her tongue. Archie held his hand to his chest in a sarcastic, "I'm shocked!" move. Atlanta laughed and picked up her backpack.

"Where are _you_ going?" Odie asked.

"Yeah, we don't usually leave for another twenty minutes," Theresa said.

"I've actually got to go too," Archie admitted.

"Where's everyone leaving too?" Jay asked.

"Soccer tryouts," Archie and Atlanta answered in unison. Archie looked over at his best friend. "I thought girl tryouts weren't until next week," he said.

"They are," Atlanta replied, "I'm trying out for the guys' team."

"Why?" Archie smirked. Atlanta stuck her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked, "You don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say that," Archie answered, trying not to laugh.

"You're such a dick, Archie," Atlanta muttered, grabbing her soccer ball and heading out the door.

"What?" Archie asked.

Theresa and Jay stared, wide-eyed at him. Odie shook his head, Herry chuckled lightly, and Neil muttered, "Not cool, dude."

Archie sighed under his breath and went out the door and ran towards the school.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"To be on this team, you will need discipline," Ares spat at the boys (and Atlanta) who were in high hopes about making the senior boy's soccer team.

"You will need hard work, responsibility, and…" Ares paused at Atlanta.

"What are you doing here?" the coach asked.

"Trying out, sir!" Atlanta shouted, executing a military salute. The other boys, minus Archie, laughed.

"Trying out?" Ares laughed, "You aren't serious."

"Oh, but I am," Atlanta smiled. That statement made the boys laugh harder, and this time, Archie joined in.

"Well, you can't," Ares said, leaning down to small girl's height.

"Au contraire," Atlanta told him, "_I_ have Ms. Hera's permission." Atlanta then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Ares snatched it from her.

After reading it a few times, the god of war finally declared, "Well, it seems that you CAN try out. But that doesn't men you're going to make it!"

"We'll see about that," Atlanta chuckled.

"Get changed, boys!" Ares shouted to the group. "And girl," he added stiffly to Atlanta.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Atlanta was the last to emerge from the change rooms. She was dressed in a black sports tank top, a pair of emerald-green sweat pants with 'LANNY' embellished on the butt, and a pair of white trainers. Her short hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and her eyes glistened with excitement.

"Let's do this," she whispered.

"Okay, boys!" Ares shouted. "And girl," he added sarcastically.

"We're gonna start off with an obstacle course to check your speed reflexes. The first two to reach the end get to be captains for the group tryouts. Go over to starting line."

The guys and Atlanta walked over to where Ares pointed.

"On your mark, get set…" Ares began.

Archie tried to catch Atlanta's eye as she crouched down, ready to begin, but she was obviously ignoring him out of spite.

"GO!" Ares called.

Atlanta got off on a wide start. She had already reached the second obstacle, (crouching under a wire fence) while the others were still on the first (running through tires).

Atlanta, of course, easily made it under the fence, and was now reaching her final destination, climbing monkey bars over a mud pit.

Archie, by that time, had caught up with her.

They were neck in neck. Both were swinging across the bars at rapid speed. Atlanta's hands were covered in blisters and calluses, but she didn't dare let go.

Luckily, Archie did.

Atlanta laughed loudly, reached the end of the course, and put her foot on the mark of the finish line.

Fortunately for Archie, he managed to get up on his feet again and made second place.

"Cheater," he snapped at Atlanta, holding his head past his knees and panting.

"Loser," Atlanta whispered back.

The other boys finished the course a few seconds later.

"Excellent job, Archie," Ares commented, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"What about me?" Atlanta asked.

"You know why I can't congratulate you," Ares glowered, obviously meaning that he thought Atlanta should have been disqualified because of her super speed.

Atlanta sighed and flopped onto the grass, beginning to stretch.

"Alright you two, select your teams," Ares growled.

"Robbie," Archie picked. The brown-haired boy smiled, showing off a mouthful of lime green braces and walked over besides Archie.

"Brian," Atlanta chose. A boy with curly black hair, who was almost as handsome as Neil, walked over to Atlanta, a humungous smile on his face. Everyone knew Brian had a crush on Atlanta, even Atlanta.

This, of course, made Archie furious.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

After everyone had been chosen, Ares lined up the team for directions.

"Alright, people," Ares said to them, "Mr. Hephaestus, Mr. Hermes, Ms. Artemis, and Ms. Hera will be helping me to choose who I should take onto the team…"

Ares gestured to the gods and goddesses on the bleachers.

…"But of course, _I _will be in charge of the final cut. Alright everyone, chose your positions!" Ares blew his whistle and the group raced onto the field.

Atlanta immediately called dibs on center forward. It was the position she played at her old school, and it was the position she was going to play here. She noticed that Archie had decided to claim the same position.

Ares dropped the ball, blew his whistle, and the game started.

Atlanta kicked the ball away from Archie, and ran to the other team's goal.

Naturally, she scored on the first try.

"Yeah, Atlanta!" Artemis cheered, pumping up her fist.

The huntress pumped her arms in the air and wiggled her booty in a victory dance.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The score was tied 6-6. So far, Archie and Atlanta had managed to score most of the goals.

But Atlanta couldn't let Archie win. Her dignity wouldn't allow it.

She snatched the ball as soon as Ares blew the whistle again and ran towards the goal. She was just about to kick the ball in, when she felt a foot stick out and trip her.

Atlanta felt face first into the ground, getting a face full of dirt and grass. As she spat the yard clippings out, she looked up to find Archie smirking at her.

"Nice moves," he chuckled.

"You did that on purpose!" Atlanta shrieked.

"No I didn't!" Archie laughed.

Atlanta stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, you did!" she insisted.

"No, I didn't," Archie drew out slowly.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They were interrupted when Ares blew his whistle right in their ears.

"Owwww!" Atlanta whined, "What was that for?"

"Tryouts are over," Ares told her, "The judges and I were able to have a little discussion while you two were bickering, and have lined up the rooster. First stringers are…"

"Archie Fisher."

"Yes!" Archie called, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Robbie Burns, Brian Duncan, Brian Rogers, Adam Goldman, Will Huntington, Tallinn Peters, Zach Fennster, Quinton Mallowing, and….."

Ares let out a small sigh.

"….Atlanta Fielding."

"Alright!" Atlanta cheered hopping up into the air happily. She walked over to Archie.

"See? I told you I could do it," she smirked, poking him hard in the chest.

Archie watched her wide-eyed as she walked away.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_**Oh, Archie and Atlanta, why must you always fight? And I know I had Ares call the gods and goddesses by their actual names, but I decided to make most of the student just a coincidence that they go to **__**Olympus**__** High and that all their teachers have the names of gods and goddesses.**_


End file.
